youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Elora
Elora (エローラ Erōra in Japanese) is a Faun from Avalar. Her debut was in the second game of the original series, in which she helps Spyro by giving him the Guidebook, and giving him helpful hints now and then. She also made a cameo in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Personality Elora is an expert on the people of Avalar, becoming the natural choice when it came to helping Spyro defeat the evil Ripto. She is a strong leader in times of crisis, being an essential force in keeping the peace between the worlds during Ripto's invasion. She also shows strong capabilities, providing helpful advice whenever asked. Story ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! A week prior, Elora was in Winter Tundra with the Professor and Hunter working on the Super Portal. After Hunter typed in the coordinates of his birthday on the Portal to test it out, Ripto flew out of the portal, along with Crush and Gulp. The tyrant then claimed to be the new king of Avalar, and Elora quickly commanded Zoe and her fairy friends to take the orbs and scatter them around Avalar. Hearing that Ripto disliked dragons, Elora went with both the Professor and Hunter to Glimmer to try to find a dragon who can defeat Ripto, and when Spyro appeared, she volunteered to help him. Elora helped Spyro by giving him advice on Talismans and Orbs, and also giving him the Guidebook to store his Talismans in. She was the one who opened the castle in the Winter Tundra to beat Ripto after Spyro collected the 40 orbs. After Spyro defeated Ripto, Elora kissed Spyro as thanks for saving Avalar and soon declined his offer of going to Dragon Shore with him in order to clean up the mess Ripto left behind. In the epilogue, Elora and Spyro were in Dragon Shores, riding on the Love Boat Ride together, but the young dragon missed his chance with Elora. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon Elora made a brief appearance at Agent 9's lab after the Sorceress's first defeat, where she and the Professor talked to Spyro, and also helped Hunter in not telling Spyro where he went. Afterwards, she went to watch the fireworks show, trying to cheer up Spyro when the purple dragon finds out that Hunter had fallen in love with Bianca. Gallery ::Elora/Gallery Trivia *Elora was originally going to be playable in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, but was scrapped in the final version.Games I've Worked On *Her English voice actress, Melissa Disney, would later voice another character in an Insomiac game, voicing Courtney Gears in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. However, Gears is an antagonist, unlike Elora, who is a protagonist. *Elora makes a brief cameo in Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy as a trading card. There were plans to include her in some way in Spyro: Season of Ice and as a playable character in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, but time constraints forced her out of both projects. *She was originally going to be a centaur but it was determined that she was cuter with two legs instead of four.From Oliver Wade *Elora's name was inspired by Caroline Trujillo, when Oliver Wade simply rearranged the letters in her first name. **Elora's face was based on that of Caroline Trujillo. *While her eyes are blue in game, her eyes are green in the CGI model. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Refences es:Elora Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Category:Spyro: Year of the Dragon Category:Allies Category:Summer Forest Inhabitants Category:Autumn Plains Inhabitants Category:Winter Tundra Inhabitants Category:Midnight Mountain Inhabitants Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!) Category:Characters (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Humans